marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Incredible Hulk (MMU film)
The Incredible Hulk is a fanfilm created by Max Carroll. The ninth entry into the Marvel Minimate Universe, as well as a direct sequel to the fanfilm, The Hulk, and the third film in Phase 2, the film follows Bruce Banner in his continued quest to cure himself of his gamma radiation-condition of transforming into a large, green monster known as the Hulk when he gets angry. Meanwhile, another gamma irradiated scientist, Samuel Sterns, also known as the Leader, makes an attempt to capture the Hulk in order to switch bodies and become the most dangerous being on Earth, with awesome strength and intelligence. Plot Six months after the Chitauri invasion of New York, Bruce Banner roams the world once again, trying to find a cure for his condition which causes him to transform into the gamma-green giant known as the Hulk whenever he gets angry or irritated. While traveling across Great Britain, Banner, going by the name of David Bixby, comes across a British gamma scientist, Dr. Langrove Yegron, and asks for his aid in curing him of the curse of the Hulk. Yegron agrees to aid Banner in his research. However, in the middle of the night, Banner is awoken from his sleep by Yegron screaming in pain. Banner rushes to his aid and sees that Yegron has been killed violently. Enraged at Yegron's death, Banner transforms into the Hulk and leaps out of Yegron's house, hunting for the killer. At sunrise, an unconscious Banner awakens in the mountains, and sadly makes his way for a ferry and returns to the United States. Upon returning, Banner is notified by S.H.I.E.L.D. that Yegron's killer is based in New Mexico, where the Hulk was originally created. Banner travels to the desert, where he gets a lead on former S.H.I.E.L.D. scientist Samuel Sterns. Banner tracks Sterns down to his laboratory and confronts him, only to discover that Sterns' head is three times the height of the normal human brain by gamma radioactivity. Sterns then identifies himself as the Leader of the World and demands that Banner give up his body in order to allow him to take over the planet. However, Banner refuses and tries to escape, only to be knocked out by the Leader's security systems. Banner awakens in a test tube, and sees Sterns hooking himself up to a machine. When Banner demands to know what's going on, Sterns explains that his plan to take over the planet involves himself swapping bodies with Banner in order to have both his 10th degree intelligence ''and ''the Hulk's mighty strength. However, during the process, Banner becomes angry and transforms into the Hulk, destroying the machine and ending the experiment. Enraged at his chance at world domination being lost, the Leader pilots a special mech designed to kill the Hulk as a failsafe. Engaging in battle, the Hulk and the Leader take their fight from the Leader's underground base to Los Angeles. Upon landing in the city, the Hulk and the Leader are evenly matched until the Leader gains the upper hand over the Hulk and begins beating him all across the city. However, when the Leader boasts about how he will find and kill Betty Ross, the Hulk angrily tears the Leader's robot apart, defeating him. The Hulk then reverts back to Bruce Banner just as S.H.I.E.L.D. arrive to arrest the Leader. On the S.H.I.E.L.D. Triskellion, Banner is commemorated by Nick Fury on his defeat of the Leader and claims that S.H.I.E.L.D. can help the scientist find a cure for his condition. Banner respectfully declines, claiming that he must find his own path in life to end the Hulk's curse. Banner is then dropped into Colorado where he continues to search for a cure for his condition. In a mid-credits scene, Banner is shown in a cottage outside of Denver meditating, when all of a sudden his eyes flash green, revealing that he can control his transformations. In a post-credits scene, on another planet, two alien gladiators kill each other in a special arena where other aliens are watching. On a throne engulfed in shadows, a red-skinned figure veers down and smiles evilly as the next gladiators prepare to fight. Development Sequels Gallery Category:Hulk Category:Movies Category:Created by MaxGoji